Kaelyn's Story
by w0ifpup
Summary: (spoiler alert! Do not read if you haven't finished PJO!) Kaelyn is a 14 year old girl, Taken to camp half-blood. The gods promised to claim all children by the age of 13 by request from Percy Jackson, A hero she hears about much at camp. How come she has not been claimed yet, If the gods have agreed to that?


**OKAY! So I haven't done much with this and the name isn't really official yet, If you have any name suggestions or something already then go ahead and PM me or something, This is all I could come up with for now. xD  
This is kind of a test fanfic, I've never done percy jackson stuff and I dunno how well I can write it yet...**

* * *

"But I still haven't been claimed Rose!" I complained while walking just outside the forest with one of the few girls who I actually like in Aphrodite's cabin. I should probably explain a bit more.

About 5 days before my birthday a satyr came and told me to come to camp Half-Blood,  
my parents told me to go, after the satyr explained everything so I packed a few things in the first backpack I could find and went with the satyr. (Yes I knew what a satyr was, I like reading mythology.)

After I got here they explained I would be claimed by god or goddess parent, Which confused me since I already had both my parents and neither were godly, but I didn't say that to anyone.

It's been a month and I haven't been claimed and Chiron is wondering what's keeping the gods  
from acknowledging a new and unclaimed demigod... "Kaelyn, Your godly parent is probably just...  
Very busy at the moment and hasn't been able to get to that yet." Rose said, But I could tell that she didn't believe that.

"The Gods are supposed to be claiming their kids now! But I'm still ignored!..." I yell, because we've had this conversation before, and it always goes the same way.  
"And even Chiron is worried." I said "What if I never get claimed Rose?"

I've been worrying about that for weeks and this is the first time I've actually said it, and now I realize  
I'm starting to doubt I'll ever be claimed.

"Don't worry Kae, I'm sure you'll be claimed soon, It can't be much longer." She told me, trying to make it sound like a fact, When really it was a guess.  
"Let's hope so Rose..." I say, If I don't get claimed then I might just go back home.

- - - - -

Finally it was time for capture the flag at camp. Last time I had been in the infirmary because I'd fallen off the climbing wall and my hand got lava on it and I missed the game.  
This was my first time actually playing Capture the flag and I was excited, and I admit a little scared.

"Remember" Chiron says " No maiming or killing." a few campers glared at the Cabin five campers, (Ares cabin.) Who just shrugged or glared back.

Now, I've never played the way they do, My dad used to play capture the flag with me when I was like six, He'd hide a 'flag' (Whatever was next to him at the moment usually.) and I'd spend hours trying to find it.  
Definitely not how they play it here.

I was with the smaller team, Hermes cabin, (Being undetermined, I was in Hermes cabin.)  
Aphrodites Cabin, but most of them just sat back and gossiped, The three that joined were Rose, Shel, and Christa.  
Hephaestus cabin, Who often bring cool gadgets apparently.  
Apollos cabin, Who was led by this guy named Matt who was very arrogant at times, Always thought the best of himself...  
Poseidon cabin, Who only had two people, they were twins (Not identical, They were mad when I assumed that when I heard twins.) And apparently they love pranks just as much as Hermes kids, So be weary of water...  
And the Hunters of Artemis were visiting right now, So they were also on our team.  
All the other cabins were on the other team, (except a few that decided to not join.)

I was excited, I'd been given the job of Patrolling further from the flag and shouting back if I saw anyone.  
I adjusted my helmet, which was too big for me, as I walked through the forest, weaving between trees.

It was oddly quiet, I couldn't hear many bird songs or any animal really, The only sound I hear was the rustling of the leaves in the wind, and the sound of the twigs and such beneath my feet as I walked.

I had a feeling I was being watched after a while, So I picked up my pace to a quicker walk and then stopped suddenly and listened.

As I hoped, I hear a few footsteps after I stopped, I smiled as I continued slowly walking, listening to the person trailing behind me.

I tried to pinpoint where behind me they were but I couldn't focus on it completely because there were so many tree roots I had to focus on where I put my foot, or else I'd go face first into the ground.

So, I took a chance.

I put my hand on the short sword I had, I wanted a dagger but I was told I should get skilled with a short sword first, daggers requires lots of skill.  
I spun around and drew my short sword out to behind me and someone tumbled out of a bush in surprise.

It was a boy younger than me, maybe 10? He had a sword too heavy and long for him to handle and his shield was on his back because he couldn't carry it normally.

I tilted my head like a cat at him. (An odd habit I picked up from living with 4 cats in my house...)  
"If you wanted to sneak up on me or stalk me, You need to learn how to step quietly." I say to him as he stands there frozen in shock at the fact he was discovered.

"Alright now, Do you want to run, Or fight?" I ask with a grin on my face.  
This was the first time I've played capture the flag and I was already having fun.

The boy held up his sword with both arms, though he was still too weak to keep it steady, and waited for me to strike.

I sighed and lowered my short sword and he was confused and lowered his sword too.

I walked up to him and he flinched when I got near, Preparing to be hit probably, But I just walked up and grabbed his sword.

"Look," I say holding the sword firmly with both hands and holding it up so he could see.  
"This is how you hold a sword that's too heavy to wield with one hand, Don't wrap your hands around each other, and don't hold it too tight, or you can't use it well."

I hand it back to him (hoping I won't regret it) and he carefully takes it from me, as though it might be a bomb now, and holds it the way I showed him.  
He smiles when he can hold it up, still not totally steady, but better than before.

"There, See?" I say with a small smile at his excitement.  
"Nothin' to it, though know you still have to decide, fight or flight?" I hold my short sword up as I ask.

He glances at my short sword and shakes his head and runs off to the other side of the stream.

I shake my head and start to make my way back the path I came before I felt something hit me hard in the hand and I blacked out.

* * *

**Viola! Whatcha think? Still iffy on it, Or if I will ever finish it, But hey who knows?  
So, Cliffhanger!**

Okay really I did that because I didn't want to keep writing, and it seemed like a great spot to stop.


End file.
